


A Moment Like This

by WBAD_World



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WBAD_World/pseuds/WBAD_World
Summary: It took so long and spanned several centuries. But by the gods, it was worth it. And she would do it all over again of it meant finding him at the end of her road. [Post-Re;surrection]
Relationships: C.C./Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Kudos: 32





	A Moment Like This

It took so long…

It spanned centuries; flitted across lifetime after lifetime. She'd wandered this Earth in desolation for the most part of her life. Ever since that accursed day. And even when she'd tried making the most out of what she had been given. Centuries upon centuries…

It was such a heavy burden for one tortured soul to bear.

Some days she woke up begging for _someone_ — _anyone —_ to realize her plight and set her free. Give her the death she longed for. Because living on and on was just an endless accumulation of experiences. And yet there were nights where all she'd done was gaze up at a shining full moon, (much like she did now) wishing in her heart of hearts that another could stay with her for as long as she walked this Earth.

It had been an exhausting and dreadfully lonely journey.

But she knew she'd do it all over again, if it meant she could be with him in the end…

If it meant finding him in the sea of all that torment. If it meant holding his hand for eternity, being with the one who granted her wish everyday. If it meant she could see him, she knew she'd relive those dreadful days.

Because finding him again was always worth it.

 _He_ was worth it.

Worth every hardship, every heartache. He was worth waiting for.

This, she thought as that very same moon all those centuries ago shone on them both. And with tears shamelessly prickling at the corners of her eyes, she fondly gazed at his face. Quietly marveled and beheld the smile that dulled the centuries of pain lodged into her soul.

He didn't have to stay with her, but he did. He wasn't obligated to fulfill his promises. He could simply break them and move on with his life. But he kept them all.

Not because he owed her… Not because he was forcing himself too.

He did it all, because he loved her — he said.

He murmured it into her skin as they stopped swaying to the silence and the chirping of the crickets. And those profound words were all he needed to say and all she needed to hear to be reminded that she was never going to be alone ever again. That the years of grieving for lost loved ones were finally behind her.

For she had found her solace — had found her peace and eternal joy. Had finally found the love she desperately sought in the comfort of his arms, the warmth of his embrace, and in the tenderness found in a shared kiss.

He was all she ever wanted. All she ever needed.

So it was in a voice thick with gratitude and brimming emotion that she resolutely proclaimed;

" _I love you so much, L.L."_


End file.
